Were not the only things in the dark
by Midori Hasu
Summary: Vlad sees something strange and then afterwards Henry begins to act strange as well. Do the eyes and Henry have anything in common or is it just coincidence.
1. Chapter 1

I just felt like I needed to give Henrya little something soooo shaaabammmm!

Please do comment and review, tell me what you think. If I should continue or not.

Henry is avoiding me. I am so sure of it, he seems to have other things to do lately. He doesn't even come over for games after school like he used to or does he stay for dinner. I have also gone to his house and he's gone all the time, hanging out with these people who's names I never heard of before.

It started about a month ago. Henry stayed over late one night, until his mom called freaking out that it was late and that he needed to get home now! I walked him to the door and with a quick punch of our fists he left. I watched him walk until I technically stood there for nothing.

I remember a growl low, deep, and looking up towards the sound. There cross the street staring back at me were two distinct yellow eyes glowing from between the houses. I blinked few times thinking I looked at the street lamps for too long wiping my eyes I looked back, and the two glowing eyes were gone.

Henry didn't com to school the next day.

I called every day checking to see if he was okay. His mother usually answered and said he's alright. The second day I stopped by to drop off his missed homework, he mother had a fake smile and said that he was okay it's just the flu.

Henry finally returned that Thursday. Healthy, but different. I just couldn't quite place what was different. We talked and hung out like usual but when I asked about games after school he would decline.

"Vlad?" Nelly asked, coming in to the dinning room with a cup of blood, "are you still going to see that movie?" Nelly and Otis also noticed Henry's absence but thought maybe the two were having a fight, it will be over soon.

"Yeah," I answer grabbing my cup of blood and drinking it, "I don't have to worry about people and snacks."

Nelly grabbed her purse slipping her phone onto silent and into the purse. Grabbing the keys out of the bowl by the door she gave Vlad quick kiss, "be careful alright? I am working late tonight." Finishing up my cup I took it to the sink and rinsed it out and grabbed my wallet and cell.

The walk was boring the only thing interesting was watching the sun as it hung for dear life on the horizon. The movie was good with action and sappy love shit. The sun was by now long gone and I watched the street lights to go home.

I began to play with my phone when I heard that same deep growl come from in front of me. Quickly I looked up and the yellow eyes grew closer and with each step its shape came into view.

There before me standing no bigger than a small horse, as black as the sky with eyes as bright as the stairs, a wolf. Growling and snapping its teeth shooting its tongue out to run along them. The fur on its back standing up; as the ears were flat.

I couldn't look away as my heart began to pound in my chest. It crouched and took a light leap and charged meat full speed

I coudn't move...couldn't breathe.

I realized that I'm not the only type of night creature that lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review! Do leave a review I don't bite but I will let you pet my unicorn ^.^

This beast charged me my eyes going wide a I made an attempt at getting way, but only succeeded in falling onto my butt. It was fast like a black shadow, I didn't know what to do but squeeze my eyes shut and say my goodbyes.

Everything was quiet so I cracked my eyes open and it stood above me looking not at me but at something else in front of it. I was scared that if I made a single sound it would snap at me, so I slowly glance in the direction it was looking.

The pale golden coat and blue eyes stood out in the dark street as it made its way towards us. I felt the closeness of the black wolf moving away and when I sat up the golden one stood before me protectively.

It was then that I realize that we weren't alone as two other wolves came and stood one on the other side of me, it a dark reddish brown, and the other beside the golden one, it a soft gray. A third wolf came standing taller than the other three like huge black and white husky. It only held demand as it looked back at me the golden wolf made a small grumble noise as the wolf looked to him, as if they were speaking. The taller wolf bark growled and three other wolves ran passed, another brown gray, white and a light brown, followed by the two beside me but the

yellow and tall one.

The black and white one stared at the yellow or a second longer than followed the others to catch the black wolf. Why these creatures were protecting me I didn't know but I soon realized that the yellow one wanted me to follow it when it began walking and stopped to look at me.

I was to busy watching the yellow wolf to realized that we were in front of my house, "you know where I live?"

Is head moved in a nodding gesture as it sat down. Even sitting it was taller than me! I watched it as it began to shrink and before I knew it a boy stood before me. His muscles were obvious and his hair was still blonde but looked soft and I wanted to touch it, but when he stood up and I came face to face with the blue eyes all I could think or even say was, "Henry?"


End file.
